dofusretrofandomcom-20200214-history
Spell
A spell is a type of skill that a character can use to cause certain effects during combat. Spell types * Class spell * Elementary spell * Invocation spell * Mastery spell * Special spell See also Category:Spell for a list of all spell pages. There is also the Training Spell, which defeats all attempts at classification. Level A character gets 1 spell bonus point per level. It is possible to boost each skill up to 6 times. * It costs 1 point to get a skill from level 1 to level 2. * It costs 2 points to get a skill from level 2 to level 3. * It costs 3 points to get a skill from level 3 to level 4. * It costs 4 points to get a skill from level 4 to level 5. * It costs 5 points to get a skill from level 5 to level 6. The sixth level is not available until you are level 100 + (lvl spell is initially gained at). For example, if you gained a spell at level 5 you'll need to be level 105 to access its sixth level. You need to be around level 100 to learn the sixth level of spells gained from scrolls and quests (like Felintion or Summoning of Chaferfu). * Note: level 6 spells have only been implemented for the first 10 spells of each class (not including Pandawa) Characteristics Each spell also has several characteristics which affect the spell's performance and how the spell can be used. These characteristics are: Critical hit probability : This is the probability that the spell will be a critical hit. Not all spells have critical hit effects. Failure probability : This is the probability that the spell will be a critical failure. When this occurs, the spell fails to work at all and your turn may end. Number of casts per turn : This is the number of times you are allowed to cast the spell each turn. For most spells, there is no limit, but the amount of AP you have to cast it. Number of casts per turn per player : This is the number of times you are allowed to cast the spell each turn on a particular target. For example, Punitive Arrow can be cast several times in one turn, but only on different targets. For most spells, there is no limit. Number of turns between two casts : This is the number of turns you must wait before casting the spell again. This applies mainly to spells with duration effects. Some spells may only be cast once per battle. For most spells, however, there are no restrictions. Boosted range : Spells with this property can have their range either increased or decreased by equipment and other spells. Spells without this property will always have the same range. Line of sight : Spells with this property must have a line of sight between the caster and the target. Spells without this property will ignore obstacles. Linear : Spells with this property can only be cast in a straight line. (This trait was originally called "Start Online", but is no longer called that on the Dofus community site spell lists). An example is the spell attraction used by Sacriers. Free cells : Spells will this property must target an unoccupied square. This applies primarily to movement spells and summons. Spells without this property may target either an unoccupied square or a square occupied by a player or monster. *